


Actors

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: In which Aaron and Robert are actors and share the same agent (Nicola) who gets them a job on the same movie.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Actors

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really know where this was going but suddenly it turned into this? I was reading a news article about actors and actresses feelings towards certain parts of their scenes and i read about how they feel during sex scenes and stuff and this popped in my head.

  
If everyone in the world had to pick two actors that they would save from the apocalypse, everyone would have chosen Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle. Because...who wouldn't choose them? They were both young successful actors with handsome features and gorgeous eyes and...

They were basically to die for...

And they were the bestest of friends too according to the paparazzi, the media, their own social medias such as instagram, twitter and Facebook etc...

They were always at each other's homes, constantly joked around on Twitter and...why wouldnt they? The two actors had revealed that they grew up together on a morning talk show after they discussed their parts in an upcoming movie. It turned out to be a coming of age story, based on true friendship and the two actors revealed that they enjoyed working with the children who played their younger selves.

"Tommy, he's my character, he's supposed to be really shy and anxious and he's basically the complete opposite of Luke, but it's what they say innit? Opposites attract an all that, so they end up as good pals..."

Robert nudged Aaron's side playfully and sent him a joking glare.

"But we cant reveal a lot about the movie yet, can we Aaron?"

"Sorry, got carried away"

Robert laughed and the talk show host, Trina, laughed along with them.

"So what's been your favourite thing about this movie then?"

Aaron smiled.

"Oh definitely the younger versions of us. They're so fun to hang out with and talk...theres been a few times that off set, they've played a few pranks on us, havent they Rob?"

Robert nodded.

"There was an incident with silly string, put it that way"

Trina nodded and gave them both a polite smile.

"So, do you have anything else you can tell us about the movie?"

Aaron kept quiet, being the person who revealed a lot of spoilers accidentally and left it to Robert to answer. Robert stretched an arm around the back of the couch he sat on and he grinned.

"Theres a twist, halfway through...you think everything's going ok and then everything is great! And then you're kind of confused for a second...but it'll all make sense at the end, we're hoping it'll have a really happy ending...but we're not sure ourselves to be honest"

Trina looked shocked at the revelation and turned to face the camera.

"Well, you've heard it here everyone, 'The Rew' is a movie that you need to watch out for! Itll be released in cinemas all over the UK in April I believe...thank you Aaron and Robert for being here...now we'll move onto Christmas fashion! Are you festive furry ready? Because we'll be moving onto Juan very shortly, who's got all the latest fashion trends..."

And that was only their first talk show about their upcoming movie. They went to Aaron's home after that, flicked the kettle and sunk into the couch feet propped up on the coffee table. They were halfway through watching a movie when Robert's phone buzzed around the same time Aaron's did and they answered it with a simultaneous 'hello?'

They chatted, eyed each other weirdly and hung up and sighed.

"Apparently they've found a better location for the snow scene"

Aaron nodded.

"Ahh...right. Well while you were talking to our agent...I was talking to mum. She was wondering if we were free to take Eve for a weekend..."

"Ahh...maybe tell her next weekend?"

"I'll text her it the now...what did Nicola say?"

"Told us to move ourselves quickly or shes gonna kick us in the arse"

Aaron shot up quickly.

...........

Turns out, they did find a better snow scene for the movie, the cabin that they were in was cozy, very homey and and the cinnamon scented candles reminded Aaron of Christmas. Aaron wondered for a second where Robert had gone when his arm was pulled gently and he faced Leyla with a forced smile. Leyla...the makeup artist...

"You've been in a daze all day you! Come on then, shirt off!"

Aaron rolled his eyes but did as he was told and seated himself down on a chair. They were using this cabin for everything right now since all the cameras were currently underneath all the available set up tents outside. So they used this cabin as a makeup room too, extra helpers were being used as human lamps as they shone torches and handed people a warm jacket to wear.

Aaron shivered when Leyla was nearly finishing her painting on Aaron's chest, just a small bit underneath his nipple, painting and plastering on some sort of...Aaron didnt know...to make a faded white scar. He had two matching ones underneath his nipples, definitely resembling chest scars and he looked to his right and saw Robert all dressed in his costume, basically winter clothes with his hair spiked up into his usual quiff, but it seemed higher and of course his round Harry Potter like glasses. He watched Robert lip sync his lines, getting some last second practice in and then...they were finally ready.

Since Leyla had done the makeup for the angry scene first, Aaron knew that would be their first one. Robert took his coat off and handed it to a helper so they could set it up on the coat rack in the corner of the room. The many lights adjusted and the fire was lit and Aaron was suddenly ready to begin...

They knew their lines off by heart of course...they had to, they werent completely unprofessional. But Aaron had his costume jeans on, his black band t-shirt rested in his hands and...3..2...1...

The clicking sound from the clapboard put both of them into action and the camera faced the closed door of the cabin from outside. Suddenly the door slammed open and a clearly very angry Luke, was shoving his arms in the sleeves of his winter coat. Tommy had ran after him, pulling down his t-shirt with wide eyes.

"Luke wait! Please! I meant to tell you but-!"

Luke turned around angrily and suddenly Robert lost his balance in the snow and tripped up. He laughed as the director shouted a firm 'cut!' And several people rushed over to help him up.

"I'm fine! Sorry about that!"

The second time didnt go well either because Aaron slipped on the wet wooden stairs and had to grab onto the edge of the doorframe for balance. He laughed and Robert chuckled to the director.

"We sticking these scenes in the bloopers or what?"

The director rolled his eyes but the clapboard clapped again and Aaron had to force himself to focus. Lets try again...

Tommy ran out of the cabin, pulling down his t-shirt and running into the snow with his bare feet. Luke's arm was suddenly grabbed and he forcefully pushed Tommy away.

"Luke please! I meant to tell you! But...but how was I supposed to?!"

"Telling me would be a great start!"

"It...it doesn't change anything! I'm still your friend!"

"My friend?! Some friend you are, cant even tell me you're a fucking girl from day one!"

Tommy clenched his fists and charged towards Luke with a yell. He pushed him down onto the foam mat made specially for falling stunts and he grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Fuck you! I'm not a girl!"

"Biologically you are! What's your real name anyways? Gonna start crying if I start calling you Tiffany now?!"

Aaron pretended to punch Robert in the face the same time Robert forced himself to whip his head to the side. The camera showed you Tommy with an angry expression, punching the floor where Luke would be since it would reduce the amount of times that Leyla would have to reapply their makeup over and over...

The director shouted another 'cut' and the scene was redone another fifteen times until he was happy with it. By the time they had their dinner, Robert was exhausted and he opened his hotel room door to walk across the corridor and knocked on Aaron's room door instead.

"Alright?"

"Not too bad. Waiting on room service to come up with food, you want me to ring them again if you're hungry?"

Robert shook his head and watched Aaron close the door. He sat on the bottom of Aaron's bed and sighed.

"You know...tomorrow, we're doing the snow scene...wanna practice?"

"Rob, it's a sex scene, I seriously doubt we need to practice that..."

"I beg to differ..."

Robert sent him a cheeky grin and pulled Aaron by the waist until the bearded man was seated on his lap. He immediately dipped his hands in the back of Aaron's jeans and sighed.

"Cancel room service..."

"Fine, you're such a child Robert!"

...........

The sex scene was already annoying. Between Robert's bleeding cut on his cheekbone and Aaron constantly watching Leyla apply a sort of cream to Robert's bare backside to give it a 'sweaty' look, he wished this would be over and done with already...

He still wondered how Robert was still so confident at standing in the nude in front of a lot of people...since he was standing there with nothing but a sock to cover his penis. Aaron just sat on the bed, the covers covering his own sock covered penis and he waited and waited. Leylas helper, Alicia, helped to reapply Aaron's bruised knuckles he was supposed to have from punching Luke. She dabbed a purple red colour on the side of Aaron's neck when the director came over and frowned.

"What are you doi-no. This isnt supposed to be here yet!"

Alicia apologised and wiped it off and the director wandered over to check on everything else. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut...one thing he couldn't help but be excited for would be the neck kisses. In real life, he was a mess when it came to them...his body shut down and gave up on life whenever Robert-

"Alright everyone, in 30 seconds!"

Alicia and Leyla walked away out of sight and Aaron peeled the covers off of him and stood in front of Robert, looking straight at him.

"You ready?"

Aaron nodded. Yes. He was so ready.

...........

He wasn't ready. He spent so long focusing on his own lines that he forgot to read Robert's action lines too! He got a fright when Robert had hooked a hand on the back of Aaron's leg and the director told them to stop when Aaron flinched.

"Aaron! You flinched there...remember you're in love with your soulmate! Dont be scared!"

"Sorry!"

They tried again and again until Robert had finally picked Aaron up enough to turn them both around and he dropped Aaron to the bed, smiled and then leaned in for a kiss when the director shouted at them to stop.

"Guys remember! Clumsy kissing! You've just started kissing so make it clumsy and short!"

They both nodded and kissed again and the director shouted cut too many times for Aaron to count. Eventually, the director walked over with his phone in hand and he showed them a scene that they did earlier, after Tommy had punched Luke's face in the snow, he kissed him, quick soft and hard kisses...

"Short, not long. You've never been in a relationship with each other so you cant know how to kiss! Let's do this again!"

Robert turned his head so the director couldn't see him and he made a face, clearly frustrated.

They finally ended up doing it to the directors liking though. They shared short quick kisses with one another, Robert remembered to press his hips as close to Aaron's as possible when they began their on screen humping and when Robert had to press a lazy kiss against Aaron's neck, Aaron did his best to remember to moan the name Luke instead of Robert which felt weird but oh well...

The camera did different shots, a majority of them ranging from a close up of Tommy and Luke's joined hands, a shot of Luke's back and his bum while Tommy's legs were wrapped around his waist. And then the most important moment, Tommy finally being taken for the first time. The camera focused on his face, his teary eyes and then when they squeezed shut, two single tears rolled down his eyes, down the sides of his face as they fell into his ears. 

Robert pretended to whisper into Aaron's ear, knew he didnt need to say anything since this scene would have music played over the sex montage...

Meanwhile, Tommy let out strangled moans, despite Aaron knowing that only his breathy moans would be used for the film. His hands were still clasped in Luke's, pressed against the mattress and Tommy dug the heels of his feet into Luke's back whilst Luke continued to move his body up and down...

Finally, Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, opened his lips in a silent moan and then relaxed afterwards whilst Luke continued to shower him in kisses. The director didnt yell a cut until they were finally finished and Aaron, out of character, leaned his head over until he could kiss Robert's wrist. Robert pulled their joined hands up and kissed their knuckles, eliciting a laugh from Aaron.

The director clapped and Robert stood with a slightly embarrassing tent. The helpers handed them both a robe each and the director smiled approvingly. Thank god.

"That was perfect! Little improvisation there at the end was a nice touch too! Good job!"

............................

So when the film finally came out several months later, Aaron wasn't surprised that his rubbish disguise hadn't worked. He wore sunglasses and a black baseball cap to a coffee shop where he and Robert were planning on spending their day. Robert was already seated, so he waited in the corner while Aaron waited at the line. 

He felt a soft tap on his back and he turned around to face a teenage girl with a smile.

"Hi! You're Aaron Dingle right?! Oh my god I love your movies so much!!! You are literally my favourite actor!"

She gasped midway and then looked around.

"Does that mean Robert's here?! You guys literally never leave each others side!"

Aaron immediately panicked. Fuck...fuck....

"Uhh...he's..."

She squealed and pointed to a corner, right where Robert was who was on his phone and looking down. She looked at Aaron's hand and then gasped.

"Married?!"

"Hang on-!"

She ran over to Robert and Aaron quickly grabbed their tray with their coffees and cakes and rushed over to the table. Robert looked pretty pleased to be talking to the girl but then again...he was a good actor...

She pointed to Robert's hand and smiled so big, Aaron worried that she might explode.

"Oh my god! Yous are-thats why yous are always together!"

Robert coughed awkwardly but smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Uhh...we're actually in the middle of our coffee date so..."

She looked at them both and realised what he was trying to say. She took out her phone and stood on her toes and then back on her heel.

"Can I get a selfie with both of yous?"

Robert nodded and stood so he could fit in the photo. She tapped the screen several times when they all smiled and then pocketed her phone again. With a hug from both of them, she thanked them a million times and ran off, completely forgetting to take her coffee on the way out.

Aaron threw his head in his hands and groaned and sat down. Robert removed his hands and clasped Aaron's tightly.

"Oi...its been years...people were bound to find out soon..."

"Yeah but...I know what you're like. You're still shy about the whole thing and..."

"Shy? I'm not shy...we've been married exactly three years...I hate hiding this. Us..."

Aaron sighed and Robert leaned over the table to kiss him. He pulled back and he smiled, picked up his cup and took a sip.

"You know...i bet people are gonna think we've just gotten together because of 'The Rew' oh, later, you wanna read some theories?"

Aaron chuckled into his coffee and nodded.

"Sure!"

They decided to chill in their home reading theories late into the night. After that fangirl spread the picture around, the paps got to writing and they laughed hard at the amazing theories.

Aaron laughed when he read one about the time he was in hospital over a broken leg and apparently the doctor had tried to get it on with him only for jealous Robert to show up and take Aaron for his own. As expected, everyone thought they had gotten together because of the award winning sex scene from 'The Rew' but...they knew the real reason why.

And...they would rather keep that to themselves, they were pretty decent actors anyways...

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
